


A Pull Towards I Know Not What

by TallulahBelle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Jakku, Prince Benjamin of Alderaan, Queen Leia of Alderaan, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Scavenger Rey, Soulmates, String of Fate, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallulahBelle/pseuds/TallulahBelle
Summary: Prince Benjamin Organa-Solo, heir to the Throne of Alderaan, felt a phantom pull in his chest. On a clear night, he would step out onto his private balcony, and search for a particular star. It wasn’t the largest or brightest, but its golden glow seemed to call to him...
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	A Pull Towards I Know Not What

**Author's Note:**

> This short story was inspired by the wonderful work of @Vivsketchess, and it is dedicated to her!
> 
> It was in Twitter form, but moved it here as it was a little hard to read. It has mistakes galore, as I wrote this quickly.
> 
> ...still, I hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> Stars Wars belongs to George Lucas. I'm only playing.

Artwork used by permission of the Artist. @Vivsketchess

Prince Benjamin Organa-Solo, heir to the Throne of Alderaan, felt a phantom pull in his chest. On a clear night, he would step out onto his private balcony, and search for a particular star. It wasn’t the largest or brightest, but its golden glow seemed to call to him...

“ _I’m here, I’m here, I’m here_...” he could swear he heard it whispering to him. As time passed, and he grew in years and stature, the pull became unrelenting. Sleep became evasive. Dreams were filled with dunes of unending sand...and a figure of a young woman

She was in the distance, always in the distance no matter how much he tried to reach her, with her back turned to him. He knew if he could just get to her, this pull would stop. But in his dreams, he was always too far away.

On a night, when sleep had yet again ended with another dream of the woman, Prince Ben stepped out onto his balcony to watch the night become morn. He looked for the star, barely winking with the rise of the dawn. Its appearance giving him comfort.

“What troubles you, my son?

Prince Ben felt the warmth of his Mother’s hand slide over his on the marble railing. “Looking up at the stars always gave me comfort,” she spoke softly at his side, as she watched the sky turn shades of pink and violet. Unsure of what to say in return, he pointed to his star.

“You see that star?”

The Queen squinted her eyes, trying to see what her son was pointing to.

“I’m afraid I cannot.”   
  
“...something is there...someone is there. I can feel her...” Ben drifted off in a hushed tone.

The Queen looked at her son, seeing a deep longing; a thirst

...nothing had held his attention like she was seeing now. The Queen looked back to the sky, and could see no more of the stars, as the sun started to rise in earnest. She thought back to her school-girl days, when her tutor showed her the planets in the sky, and gave their names.

It was an area she cared not for, as it was in the outer edges of a neighboring system. One that had very little life, except for mining colonies.

“I believe that area you are speaking of, is called Jakku,” she remembered.

Her son, looked down at her, a sliver of hope graced his features.

“Jakku?” He said the word as if he were tasting a new and unusual delicacy. “I’ve never heard of Jakku, or even found it on a map,” Prince Ben rushed, now fully turned towards his Mother.

“You wouldn’t have. Jakku hasn’t been on a map since before you were born.”

“Why is that?” He questioned.

“It almost barren. The mines are most likely dried up of all their resources. Jakku is nothing more than a desert.” The Queen saw a flicker of interest as he looked back to area of where Jakku would be. She wasn’t sure what he meant by his words earlier. He spoke of someone being there...but who? Jakku would be almost lawless since mining stopped. He swung his gaze back to her, his mouth working. Similar to his father’s actions when thinking deeply about something important. “Mother? Can I go to Jakku?”

The Queen looked at him silently, as waves of fear for his safety warred with the excitement she felt for his determination to seek out what his heart was telling him. It had been so long since she had seen him this way. Not since he was a boy, curious about the world.

“If I give you my blessing-“

“I promise to be careful-“

“IF!” The Queen, clasped one of his large hands between her smaller ones.

“You may go with a group of bodyguards. We don’t know what has become of Jakku,” she told him, keeping her voice stern so that he knew it was an order from The Queen, and not his mother.

He nodded at her terms.

“I want you to be as careful as possible. I would recommend that you go without all of the royal trappings. It might bring you unwanted attention.”

“I understand. Thank you,” he replied.

The Prince leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead, just like she used to do when he was younger, and much smaller.

“Be well,” he offered as he walked back towards his rooms to prepare for his journey.

“Ben,” The Queen called from behind him. He turned and looked back at her.

The Queen’s face, even though lined with the years, was still beautiful to behold. The sun graced her person in a way that seemed to make her glow. She watched him, looking as if she were holding back tears, but said without hesitation,

“I hope you find what you are looking for.”


End file.
